


New States of Being

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [214]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays prompted: JARVIS in a slightly modified AIBO body because four legs are easier to balance on than two when you're new to the whole "body" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In his defense, after 80 odd hours of espresso-fueled, sleep-deprived engineering, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

“The basics worked fine out of the box,” he protested, slumped on a workshop stool.  Across from him, Rhodey had his arms crossed and expression that promised a migraine.  “All I had to do was, y’know, beef the processors, swap the battery, speed up the actuators and give it a high speed connection to the cluster.”

“That’s _all_ ,” Rhodey groaned.  He rubbed his temples for a moment before tipping his head back to address the ceiling.  “How are you doing, Jarvis?”

“Thank you for asking, Colonel,” JARVIS said, the room sound system overwhelming the tinny little speakers Tony had cannibalized out of the TV in the corner.  “I am finding the experience of corporeality intriguing.  Also, sir, the area under the sofa is a disgrace, I’ve updated the cleaning systems protocols to deal with the dust”

Tony grinned and made a mental note that the next model be more than six inches off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cosmictuesdays replied to part one with: "Brilliant. Brilliant! I imagine the next version will have grabbing appendages, and possibly lasers."

 

Rhodey felt like imposing a moratorium on all domestic robots, but that would require JARVIS’ cooperation and Rhodey suspected he’d lost the AI to the dark side.

Then again, he couldn’t really talk when it came to getting cool new toys.  “But did it need the laser turret?”

Tony’s grin was manic, his eyes bloodshot and overbright.  “Yes.  Yes it did.”  On the floor between them, the freshly armed and armoured roomba zipped around as JARVIS got used to the torque and acceleration of the modified cleaning droid.  “Fuck you, dust bunnies, am I right, J?”  He span back around to his workbench without waiting for a response.

Rhodey sighed and crouched down to camera-level.  The roomba span to face him, the turret discretely angled down and away.  “How long since he last slept, Jarvis?”

The answer came out of the little pill-shaped speaker bolted to the front of the casing.  “Let me just say, Colonel, that we finished with the ‘droids you are looking for’ jokes yesterday evening.”

“Right,” Rhodey said, straightening up.  “That long.” 

 


End file.
